thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan: Secrets of The Shadows
Bakugan: Secrets of The Shadows is a Fanon/RP series created by Firestormblaze. It features Firestormblaze, and his adventures on Bakugan Dimensions, as well as after Bakugan Dimensions. It is so far scheduled to have five seasons with over 100 episodes. Plot A 14 year old demon boy, without any memories of his past looks for them in the city of Bayview. While there, he comes across a game, called Bakugan. Season One tells the stories from his first year in Beyview. Almost every week, he meets new people, and learns more about himself, and his family. He learns that he is half demon, and half human. Together with his friends he will discover more about himself, and learn more about the world he once knew. Season 1 In Season 1 Firestormblaze is a 14 year old boy, without any knowledge of his past. He comes across a new game, or style of battle, Bakugan. He is introduced into the art of Bakugan Brawling, and is surprisingly good at it, like he's been doing it all his life. Firestormblaze begins to get small flashbacks of a Tournament, and realizes that he is to enter the tournament. Though he does not win, he finds something of interest. While in the tournament, he meets a group of 3 people. That group consist of brawlers by the names of, Aides, Faviola, and BrolyXMasterz/BrawleyXMasterz (Masters) He begins to hangout with them, and get to know them. He later finds out, that they are apart of a brawling team, called The Sacred 7. He starts a fierce rivalry with Airzel-of-Haos, and meets other new brawlers. Season 2 In Season 2 Firestormblaze begins to find out about himself, and those he knew before his amnesia. He learns that he has a girlfriend, a niece, a twin brother, and many sisters. He is introduced to his past, and makes a choice to either go back to it, or stay on his current path. He chooses his current path, and stays with his friends, in Bayview. Later on, he breaks up with his girlfriend (Rose), and after sometime goes on to date another girl, named Isabrat. After she breaks up with him, he and Rose reunite. While he remains in Bayview, he has promised to come and see her. Firestormblaze's rivalry continues with Airzel-of-Haos, and they cross paths many times, with or without a battle. In late Season 2, he meets many more members of The Sacred 7, and befriends them. He meets with the leader, Angelus Lapis, and becomes a member. Season 3 In Season 3, Firestormblaze is a member of The Sacred 7, as the lead Ventus brawler. He begins to hang with more of the team, including littleseed. He meets more of their Brawlers, like Apoclyspe. While learning about the history of the team. One Brawler in general intrigues him. The one called Paradise Lost. He's heard of her before. He is determined to uncover her secret. He makes that his mission, as long as he's on the team. During his time on The 7, he goes on his own adventures, to discover more about his past. He discovers how his mother died, and who, or what is responsible. He also forms rivalries with other brawlers, like Firestone, and DarkusMaster84. He goes to Neathia, and Gundalia to help out where he can, and help out. When he comes back to the team, it slowly breaks apart. They go through several issues, and that leads to the team disbanding. Season 4 Season 4 is about the members of The Sacred 7 going their separate ways, but still keeping in touch. Firestormblaze leaves Beyview for a new place trying to learn more about who he is. Along the way to complete his journey, he meets new allies, and makes new enemies. He comes across a new Brawler, called Aquos Rules. They journey together, to help Bakugan, and help Blaze fully realize who he once was. Season 5 Firestormblaze knows who he is, and all of his past. He and Aquos Rules become some of the top brawlers. Episodes Season 1 *A New Beginning More To be posted. Season 2 To be posted. Season 3 To be posted. Season 4 To be posted. Season 5 To be posted. Main Protagonists Players To be posted. Bakugan To be posted. Main Antagonists Players To be posted. Bakugan To be posted. Other Characters To be posted. Theme Songs Opening *Lynch's Mood - from Devil May Cry: Animated Ending *Impossible - preformed by Faviola Category:Bakugan: Secrets of The Shadows Category:Fanon Series